


048. Time Is An Illusion, And The Cake Is Not A Lie

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [48]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Allison Hargreeves is a good sister, Allison is a mom, Cake, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves is a Good Brother, Number five | The Boy Is A Little Shit, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Siblings, Time is an Illusion, Vanya Hargreeves is a good sister, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Person A “It’s Unhealthy To Eat After 7pm.” Person B *Eating Cake At 3am* “Well, Fortunately Time Is An Illusion.”
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	048. Time Is An Illusion, And The Cake Is Not A Lie

It was weird, they’d stopped the apocalypse, and seemingly nothing else happened. At least, nothing apocalypse danger level happened. 

The Commission hadn’t shown up again. 

Their father, thankfully, was still dead. 

Pogo had fucked off somewhere, a bit uncomfortable living in the house with the children he lied to and enabled them to be abused for their entire lives. 

The fact that Five had figured out to correct his body to be the same age as the rest of them. 

Grace was now free to come and go as she pleased, thanks to some coding done by Pogo before he’d left. 

The biggest thing was that Ben was alive again.

Anyhow, that has absolutely nothing to do with what happened on October 2nd, 2019, at 3:04 a.m. in the Hargreeves kitchen with a leftover chocolate cake and one Number Five.

Five had been caught by Klaus and, surprisingly, Allison sitting on the kitchen table eating some of the leftover cake from their birthday. Klaus and Allison stood in the door frame of the kitchen just watching Five, who seemed to be completely oblivious to their presence or he fully knew they were there and were choosing to ignore them, for a solid five minutes, ironically, before Klaus couldn’t stand the silence anymore, “Hey, Five?”

Five glanced up from his cake, and after seeing who was there, returned his attention to the cake asking, “What Klaus?”

“What are you doing?” Klaus asked. Five wordlessly gestured to the piece of cake he had resumed eating. At a loss for words, Klaus turned to their present sister, “Allison?”

Allison, channeling her inner mom, took a cautious step towards her ill-tempered brother, one of her ill-tempered brothers. “Five?” 

Her brother glanced up from his cake again, giving her a rather annoyed look and asked “What Allison?”

Using the same tone she’d use with Claire or Patrick when they were being rather difficult, “Do you think that eating something so sugary so late is a good idea?” Allison asked, trying not to sound too judgemental over her brother’s weird and unnerving behaviors, again.

Five seemed to contemplate her words for a moment before giving her a curt “Yes.” followed by shoving another forkful of cake into his mouth.

Annoyed her point wasn’t getting across to her brother, Allison took a seat at the table, pulling Klaus to take a seat with her, and rephrased her comment, “Five, it’s unhealthy to eat after 7pm. Especially something so full of sugar.”

A signature smirk of Five’s made its way onto his face as he said, “Well, then it’s a good thing that time is an illusion.” before taking yet another bite of his cake without breaking eye contact with Allison.

Allison, in turn, set a glare on Five as she told Klaus, “Go get Vanya.” And as Klaus hurried off to get their other, sleeping, sister, Klaus could barely contain his laughter after seeing the betrayed look on Five’s face. 

And yet he hadn’t jumped to stop Klaus from getting Vanya as Allison had asked him to.

Once Klaus and now Vanya returned to the kitchen they quickly saw that Allison and Five were still glaring at each other, neither one wanting to give in. Vanya always had a special way of getting Five to do things that none of the rest of them could do without using blackmail or powers. And in this case she managed to send their brother to bed, or at least his room, for about four hours with three simple yet commanding words, “Five. Bed. Now.” And like that Five jumped around the room, cleaning his mess up quickly before disappearing into his room.

As Allison, Klaus, and Vanya walked back to their rooms, Klaus made sure to add whatever just happened into his mental ‘Blackmail for Five’ file. And he was definitely asking his brother what that was all about tomorrow, later today, whatever, after he got a few more hours of sleep.


End file.
